Nowhere to Go
by historylover
Summary: Tag to 2.19 "The Man From the Other Side." I apologize for OOC.


A/N: I should have watched "Fringe" last night. Instead, I watched "Supernatural," and I was infinitely more impressed with the Fringe episode (that I watched this morning) than Supernatural. Anyway, the reveal (yay!) of Fringe struck me, as well as the ending.

Disclaimer: Don't own Fringe. And I apologize again for any OOC.

**Nowhere to Go**

There wasn't a place in Peter's body that didn't ache, but he had been through worse before. Plus, the hospital walls were closing in on him, and he needed to get away.

"Where do you think you're going, Mr. Bishop?" the nurse at the front desk asked.

_Mr. Bishop… it doesn't fit anymore. _"I want my discharge papers."

The nurse frowned. "You have a serious concussion, and you're not ready to be discharged yet."

"I'll sign an AMA form."

"Why don't you wait until I get a doctor?"

"No."

The nurse signed. "All right, Mr. Bishop."

"Don't call me that," Peter muttered as she pulled out a form.

She handed him the form. "I'll give your father and your friends a call. Come and get you."

"No, thank you. That's all right. I'll manage."

She gave him some last minute instructions, which he barely heard. He knew all of this anyways. He just wanted to go. Leave. He had hung around Boston too long. He had been settling in, getting comfortable. He should have known something was up.

Peter always thought that Walter's misremembering his childhood was a quirk of his insanity. After all, why would he have even thought that he was a kidnap victim from another universe? That was ridiculous. And, since Peter could now think in terms like that without thinking it was truly insane meant that he had been here too long.

He walked out of the hospital, trying to decide where to go. It really didn't matter. He couldn't go anywhere familiar. Because, nothing was familiar anymore.

Everything he had ever known had been a lie.

He never felt in line with anything. Everything was always a little odd, as if he didn't fit in. Out of step with others. Out of tune. He now knew why.

All the hints that Walter had dropped on him… clues that he ignored. At some time, Walter must have had a son who loved all the things that Walter claimed he had once done. All the "you almost died as a boy…" Peter realized that he was just a replacement goldfish. Just something to be taken from someplace and plopped into a strange universe.

He stopped. _Olivia. _Olivia was seeing things from the other side. From the other universe. She must have known. She had been acting weird around him since the date. Her weirdness and Walter's depression seemed to fit together so well, coming on the same time.

And he missed it.

He never prided himself on his high IQ. It was a number. He was proud about his ability to read people, and he misread Olivia.

Now he wondered who all knew he was in the wrong universe. Definitely Walter and Olivia. Astrid? Broyles? Everyone at Massive Dynamic? Gene, the cow? Sure, why not. Everyone else seemed to be in on it. He wondered if he should feel like he was betrayed by everyone.

His mother must have known. That was probably what drove her to commit suicide.

The reason he had hung around is because there were finally weirder things than him. He had a place helping to fight against these strange happenings. Fighting against the other universe. How could he fight against his home universe now?

He wondered about his real parents, if people from the other universe _had_ parents. The shapeshifters seemed not to have them, however Walter thought they were partly mechanical. He had to figure he had parents. He thought back to his nightmare a few months ago, one that he hadn't been able to get out of his head. Being scared of Walter sitting on his bed when he was around 7 years old. Was that when he was kidnapped by Walter? He wondered if his real father looked anything like Walter. Did his real parents miss him? Did they have any more children so he had brothers and sisters in some other universe?

Did they think he was dead? Or did they think he just dropped off the face of the earth?

A thought crossed Peter's mind that Walter may have an explanation for all of this. Because Walter had an explanation for everything. But, he tried to tell himself that he didn't care about the explanation. No explanation would make up for this betrayal.

He reached the parking lot. A few cars were sitting in front of him. He walked to the nearest car and checked the door. _Unlocked. Not smart. That's just inviting someone to steal it_. Before he got inside, he checked his wallet. In a small, hard-to-find section, he kept a couple of fake driver's licenses.

He hotwired the car. He wasn't going far. Just to the airport. He wasn't worried about leaving his fingerprints. In fact, he wanted them to know that he was leaving. The car would be fine for the owner.

At the airport, he flipped the fake ID to the front. He was going to go away to figure out his place in this universe and to figure out who he was under the name _Peter Knight. _He recognized the irony of discovering who he was under a fake name.

Peter Bishop didn't have a home or a place in the universe. There was nowhere he could go to escape that face. Maybe Peter Knight would do better. At least until he could figure out what to do if he saw Walter or Olivia again.

End.

A/N: I wrote this quick. I loved this episode. Although I watched Supernatural last night, this is really starting to replace Supernatural in my heart. And, as I said, I apologize for OOC. I'm fairly new to writing Fringe, and Peter is such an appealing character to me. But, I'm always cautious.

Thanks for reading!


End file.
